


[Podfic] Desolation in Greenish Eyes

by ffdarkwolf77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdarkwolf77/pseuds/ffdarkwolf77
Summary: After purgatory, Cas vents his angst through poetry. So does everyone else.





	[Podfic] Desolation in Greenish Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desolation in Greenish Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807600) by [sameuspegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus). 



> Nobody asked, but we have delivered! The long-awaited podfic for this fic written in 2012 is finally here!

[[Mediafire link]](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y6m3bffkr628ywf/Greenish_Eyes.mp3/file)


End file.
